


[podfic] It Doesn't Mean You Can Explain the Ocean

by applegeuse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Oracles, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Pre-Slash, southern U.S.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 08:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/772178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applegeuse/pseuds/applegeuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a podfic of rageprufrock's fic "It Doesn't Mean You Can Explain the Ocean."</p><p><strong>Author’s Summary:</strong> There are noises in the cosmic grapevine about three women in Savannah, about prophesy and oracle and older gods than even they know the words for, and Dean hears about it from a waitress at the counter of a diner off the side of a North Carolina freeway.</p><p><strong>Length:</strong> 1:35:50</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] It Doesn't Mean You Can Explain the Ocean

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [It Doesn't Mean You Can Explain the Ocean](https://archiveofourown.org/works/44951) by [rageprufrock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rageprufrock/pseuds/rageprufrock). 



**Title:** [It Doesn’t Mean You Can Explain the Ocean](http://archiveofourown.org/works/44951)  
 **Author:** rageprufrock  
 **Reader:** applegeuse  
 **Fandom:** Supernatural  
 **Pairing:** gen  
 **Rating:** teen and up  
 **Author’s Summary:** There are noises in the cosmic grapevine about three women in Savannah, about prophesy and oracle and older gods than even they know the words for, and Dean hears about it from a waitress at the counter of a diner off the side of a North Carolina freeway.

 **Download:** (right click  & save as)  
[mp3](http://applegeuse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/It%20Doesn%27t%20Mean%20You%20Can%20Explain%20the%20Ocean%20mp3.mp3) (01:35:50 || 55.5 MB)  
[m4b](http://applegeuse.parakaproductions.com/podbooks/01%20It%20Doesn%27t%20Mean%20You%20Can%20Explain%20the%20Ocean%20m4b.m4b) (01:35:50 || 46.9 MB)

To listen to a streaming version, simply click-through the above mp3 link.

Also available at the audiofic archive [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/it-doesnt-mean-you-can-explain-ocean-1).

 **PODFICCED SEQUEL:** [Unasked (Sam/Dean), written by astolat.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/772183)

You can also download an m4b with BOTH "It Doesn't Mean You Can Explain the Ocean" and "Unasked" here: [m4b (right click & save as)](http://applegeuse.parakaproductions.com/podbooks/01%20It%20Doesn%27t%20Mean%20You%20Can%20Explain%20the%20Ocean%20&%20Unasked%20\(compiled\)%20m4b.m4b) [3:11:11 || 93.3 MB]. It's also available at the audiofic archive [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/it-doesnt-mean-you-can-explain-ocean-unasked-anthology-0).

 **Podficcer’s Notes:**  
1\. This podfic was recorded as part of a simulpodding project with eosrose! We both recorded this fic (as well as "Unasked") and are posting them at the same time. :D Follow these links to download eosrose's awesome podfics: [It Doesn't Mean You Can Explain the Ocean](http://archiveofourown.org/works/772062) and [Unasked](http://archiveofourown.org/works/769275).

2\. "It Doesn't Mean You Can Explain the Ocean" has also previously been podficced by 2noanh3_cl2, and her podfic is available [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/it-doesnt-mean-you-can-explain-ocean). You should check out her version, too!

Crossposts: [amplificathon](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com/1726360.html), [spn_cwrpfpodfic](http://spn-cwrpfpodfic.livejournal.com/61851.html)


End file.
